THE ASSASSINS
by OokamiLover19
Summary: I have been at the Secret Agency Building all my life. I was found on Captain Ben Larsen's doorstep days after I was born. Also, there were only 7 females among the 100 assassins.What happens when one mission goes bad then Captain Larsen sends me and two agents to Hawaii for a stress free vacation? OWN STORY, PLEASE ENJOY!
1. SILENT APOLOGIES

I am an assassin for the government but most times, I'm only spying on the questioned individuals because I'm still new at this. My name is Kirstin Warren and I am 18 years old. I am 5'3'' and weight about 110 pounds. My black hair has red highlights and the wavy locks go to my waist. My eyes are different than most, they are the color of amethysts. '

My partner, Tommy Thane is 5'11'' and weights about 150 pounds. He and his twin brother, Brandon Toran, are 22 years old. They both have blond hair that is cut so that it's in their eyes. Tommy's eyes are a grayish blue, while Brandon's are a chocolate brown.

I have been at the Secret Agency Building all my life. I was found on Captain Ben Larsen's doorstep days after I was born. We never found out the names of my parents because those lines on my birth certificate were blank. When I was four, 8 year old Tommy and Brandon were dropped off and started their training.

* * *

"Agent Warren, what happened on the mission?" Captain Larsen growled as he came into the medical wing.

I was sitting on one of the beds while a nurse stitched up my side. I was only in my black pants and a black bra, my tank top and shirt sitting next to me. A few beds away, Tommy was unconscious with several lacerations to his chest, arms and legs. I had carried him to the car and brought him back after we had been attacked.

I looked down at the nurse patching me up and glared at her while she tried to hurry and sew my knife wound closed. As soon as she bandaged my side, I shoved her aside and she scampered off as I got off the bed. I picked up my tank top and pulled it on, hissing as it grazed the bandages.

"Kirstin, what happened?" Captain Larsen snapped.

"I got cocky," I spoke, my voice low. "I gave away our position and the enemy was armed. Tommy…Agent Thane blocked most of the attacks and blacked out from the loss of blood."

"It's not like you to fail an assignment, Kirstin."

I nodded and started walking past him. "I'm going to go lay down, sir."

"Rest up because as soon as you and Agent Thane are cleared by your nurses to be back on active duty, you'll be going out again."

"Yes sir," I bowed then left.

"Kirstin, you're back! Where's Tommy?" Brandon ran to me.

"Agent Thane is in the Medical room, being patched up," I replied coldly.

"What's wrong? You're not usually so formal," Brandon spoke, confused.

"My mission status doesn't concern you Agent Toran, now excuse me." I walked past him and headed to my room. '_I'm sorry Brandon; it's my fault your brother is in this situation.'_ I laid down on my cot gingerly, trying not to move my stitches.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and a woman came in with a clipboard. "I'm sorry to disturb you Agent Warren, but Captain Larsen sent me in to debrief you on your previous mission."

I nodded and she closed the door and pulled a chair over to the edge of the cot. For the next hour the woman asked me about the mission and I gave her all the details except why I truly failed. No one could know that I cared for Tommy on a deeper level than comrades.

Finally the woman stood up and left. I rolled onto my side that wasn't injured and let a few tears escape. Being an assassin was a hard life. No one had time for a personal life, besides the fact that relationships were highly discouraged because it jeopardized agents and missions. Also, there were only 7 females among the 100 assassins.


	2. BLAME & REVELATIONS

**Five days later:**

"Kirstin!" Brandon came to me and I stiffened.

I had been avoiding both twins since Tommy woke up three days ago. I had refused to be in the same room if it could be helped so in all reality, I stopped eating because I would have been forced to sit next to the twins.

"Yes Agent Toran?" I stopped walking and turned to him.

"The Cap wants to see you immediately. He's in his study like usual."

I nodded and walked back the way I came. I passed Tommy in the hallway but ignored him and walked off to the library. Inside, Captain Larsen was at a table eating the evening meal.

"Are we being sent out already?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Tommy is, but you're not. He'll be heading out with Brandon," Captain Larsen spoke, not even looking up from his evening meal.

"May I be bold in asking why I'm not being sent out?" I walked closer.

"You're not ready. Your nurse hasn't ok'd you."

"But why, I've already hea…?"

"You haven't eaten in four days; you are not fit to leave!" Captain Larsen stood up abruptly and spun on me, making me flinch. He didn't get mad often. "Why?"

"The food doesn't appeal to me…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" his face turned red with his anger and I forced myself not to take a few steps back. "You could never fool me, Kirstin, I've raised you."

"I'm sorry sir," I whispered, bowing my head. "I left details out of the report. The real reason I failed and we were attacked was… because I went against the code you raised me by, I let my emotions get to me. I heard some things and it raised my emotions. I haven't eaten because I knew I'd have to face Tommy and I'm sure he blames me for his injuries…"

The room became quiet.

"Very well, finish my meal and I'll update your report. You are still not going on the mission. It will take a few days before your nurse ok's you."

"May I eat in my room?"

"No, you'll eat where I can see," he growled as he went over to the locked filing cabinets and pulled out a file and sat at his desk.

I sat down at the table and picked at the food. Country Fried Steak and potatoes covered in gravy. On another plate were some cut strawberries and kiwis. I finished eating when there was a knock on the door. I stood and opened the door while Captain Larsen updated my report. I stiffened, seeing Tommy and Brandon waiting. I stepped aside and let them in and started to leave.

"Agent Warren, I'm not done with you," Captain Larsen growled and I sighed and closed the door. "Go wait on the second level until I call you."

I walked through the library and headed up the stairs.

"Agent Thane, do you blame her for your injuries?" I heard Captain Larsen ask faintly.

"No sir, I don't blame her personally. I blame it on training and my own authority that exposed our position. She is female after all they are harder to drill the coldness into," Tommy replied. "Sir, may I ask why Agent Warren isn't eating?"

"She blames the attack on herself and feels that you blame her, so she does what she can to avoid you. Now let's start the debriefing…"

I tuned them out and pulled of a random book off the shelf and sat on the couch and started to read. The debriefing would take a while. I sprawled out on the couch, enjoying being able to relax and read.

"Agent Warren, you can come down now," Captain Larsen called.

I stood, put my book away and tensed my muscles. I jumped over the railing and grabbed the rope that was tied to the railing and repelled down. I turned and faced the three men and stood at attention. Captain Larsen smirked while the other two were staring at me, surprised.

"What other punishments am I to receive for my failure sir?" I spoke, ignoring the twins.

"Kirstin…"

"Agent Thane, we don't use names so informally," Captain Larsen snapped. "Agent Warren, I have decided that you will go to my father and train with him until he sees fit to send you back to us."

I nodded, keeping my emotions locked away. "When will I be leaving?"

"Captain Larsen, this isn't…"

"Agent Thane, she may be your coworker on missions, but you all work for me. I don't hear her making any complaints. Agent Warren, do you have anything you wish to say about your punishment?"

"No sir," I spoke, coldly.

"Good, go pack your bags. Agent Thane and Agent Toran will escort you to my father before they head out for their mission."

I nodded and left the room. In my room I packed 10 of everything, shirts, tank tops, pants, socks and under clothes. Everything I had was black for Agent regulations. I packed two pair of tennis shoes and all my hygiene products. In my other bag, I packed my two guns plus ammo, my twin katanas and two daggers.

I grabbed my two bags then left the room and went to the courtyard to wait for the twins. I was relieved that I didn't have to wait long til they came out with similar bags. We walked to the black Chrysler 200 and tossed our bags into the trunk. I sat in the back while, Tommy drove and Brandon sat in the passenger seat. It would take two hours to reach General Larsen's estate on the other side of St. Petersburg.

"Captain Larsen said that we are meeting the general at a restaurant and leaving you off there and we'd head off for our mission. Kirstin, why are you not complaining?" Tommy asked, looking in the rear view mirror to look at me as he drove.

"It's like you said Tommy. My training lacks," I whispered, looking out the window. "I need this training. General Larsen is stricter than the Captain."

"But you hate General Larsen," Brandon turned around in his seat to look at me.

I sighed and looked at the brown-eyed twin. "I hate him and fear some of the things he does, yes, but there is no other way for me to go so I don't fail again."

"Kirstin, I don't blame you," Tommy growled, pulling into a parking lot. "Brandon stay in the car for a few minutes. Kirstin, can we talk?"

I got out of the car and walked across the grass of the park across from the restaurant. Tommy ran and caught up to me. We walked a ways from the car before Tommy grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"Kirstin, why are you like this?" he whispered.

"We messed up Tommy, its simple. You may not blame me, but you should. It's my fault that you almost died, I couldn't handle it," I growled, pulling my arm out of his grip and turned away from him. "It may have been to save the mission but I couldn't… It goes against everything I've learned."

"Kirstin, it was just one kiss! I only did it to silence you since we couldn't really move…!"

"Like I said, it may have been for the mission, Tommy but that doesn't matter. I'm surprised that you didn't put that in the report and it was two kisses."

"Captain Larsen doesn't need every single detail. If he learned of that, he'd transfer one of us, thinking that something else was going on. I don't want that because you are one of the best Agents that I have ever worked with," he whispered.

"Let's go back, Brandon will start wondering what's going on. Plus, the General should be here soon," I sighed and walked past him.

"I'm sorry Kirstin if I ever made you uncomfortable," Tommy said as he walked next to me. We reached the car and Tommy banged on Brandon's window. "Let's go, slow poke. We don't want to keep the general waiting."

Brandon got out of the car and caught up with us. "So what did I miss?"

"Brandon, like I said before when I came out of the medical room, our mission status doesn't concern you," I snapped.

"Alright," Brandon sighed exasperated. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Those things that don't like to stay in place…? I don't wear those, they're uncomfortable," I spoke and they froze in place. I looked over at them and laughed. Their faces were red with embarrassment. "You guys are so immature, come on."

I wrapped my arms around theirs and pulled them into the restaurant.


	3. SILENT ASSASSINS

"May help you?" a girl in her twenties just appeared, holding a few menus.

"Yes, we are meeting someone," I smiled, finally releasing the twins. "Has General David Larsen arrived yet?"

"Y…yes… I just got him settled at his table. Come with me," she blushed as she looked at the two boys behind me. She led us towards a table near the window and General Larsen was drinking some wine. "General Larsen, your guests are here."

"Ahh, Tommy, Brandon, and Miss Warren, please sit. Order something, my treat."

General Larsen smiled and we sat. His black hair was cut to military regulations. He had a goatee that was just below his lower lip and he had a thin mustache that bordered the top lip. He was wearing a crisp black suit with a white dress shirt and a navy-blue tie.

Tommy and Brandon relaxed as we ordered and chatted with the general while I remained silent and aware of my surroundings. I picked at the Ravioli I ordered and drank my water while Tommy and Brandon had spaghetti and cokes.

"Miss Warren, have you found something more interesting than joining the talk?" General Larsen spoke and I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"You have 12 agents here armed," I growled quietly and the twins stiffened. "Eight are mixed into the crowd acting like couples. Each carrying a browning in a shoulder holster, the bartender to your left has a rifle under the counter, one server has a gun in a thigh holster that is concealed by the apron and two waiters have small knifes in their sleeves and a Firestar 9mm in their apron. Also, there are two snipers out on the roofs across the streets with their guns pointed towards us. One pointed to the lone man in the corner behind us and the other pointed at me. Do you think that I'm some kind of threat? I know you have enemies General Larsen but what point do you have to point a weapon at me?"

"Why do you need training again?" General Larsen asked, laughing.

"Punishment for failure," I growled.

"So stealth?"

"Among other things," I smirked, taking a sip of my water.

"Ahh, boys I think that it's time for us to go our separate ways. I'm sure you have an assignment to complete," General Larsen smiled as he stood and tossed a few bills onto the table. "Come Miss Warren, you'll need a good night's rest before training starts tomorrow."

"Yes sir," I spoke as we followed him out.

Tommy and Brandon grabbed my bags from the Chrysler and put them into the trunk of the limo then came to me. We shook hands to keep up formalities in front of the general then they left as I sat in the limo and leaned against the seats.

"Sir, has your son notified you of my circumstances?"

"Yes, we were talking before I entered the restaurant. He is concerned about you."

I nodded and relaxed against the seat and closed my eyes. I was jerked awake by a jostling movement and found myself being carried through a building. Before I could say anything else, my eyes closed on their own.

"Wake up Miss Warren, daddy wants to start your training before breakfast," a girl spoke urgently as she shook me.

I got out of bed quickly and then froze as I looked around. I was in an elegant room with a queen sized bed. My two bags were in a corner on the floor and my shoes that I wore last night were at the foot of the bed. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 4am.

I dressed quickly, ignoring the girl. I combed my hair and pulled it into a tight bun and pulled on my shoes. I turned to the girl and she started walking out of the room and I followed her.

We entered a huge room that held weight equipment, fighting arenas, obstacle courses and ropes that were attached to the ceiling that was 20 feet up. A few agents were already awake and working. I almost didn't recognized General Larsen without his suit. He wore a pair of loose gray sweats and tennis shoes. The only top he wore was a white tank top. His muscles were still firm and there was no fat that existed for him being 50 years old.

"Good morning, Miss Warren," he smiled.

"Good morning sir," I bowed slightly out of respect.

"We don't care about formalities unless on the job, Miss Warren. Just call me David."

"Sir that cannot do, I've been raised to used formalities to those who are a higher rank than me," I spoke quickly.

"Very well, I won't make you feel uncomfortable while you are here. We'll start you stealth training tonight. For now, I want to see what you can do. Obstacle courses, now," he growled, producing a stopwatch.

I ran to the course as I heard the stopwatch beep, signaling that it was running. Climbing rope ladders, repelling down ledges, scaling walls manually, balancing, crawling through chicken wire, and scooting upside down across horizontal poles, he had it all. Other agents saw me coming and moved out of the way and watched, surprised at seeing someone new. I finished without a sound and my air intake was no faster than what it was before I started.

"13:59… I think that is the new record for that course. Ben said that you adjusted quickly and was fast on your feet. I guess I didn't really believe him," General Larsen spoke. "Ropes!"

I rolled my eyes and ran over to them. For an hour, this went on. He'd call the next warm up and I did it without complain. I regulated my air intake and stayed silent through the whole thing.

"Stop!" General Larsen called in the middle of a hand-on-hand spar that I was in with one of his agents. The agent crouched forward and tried to slow his breathing while stood at attention. "What can I do to break that silence you have Miss Warren?"

"Sir I have been raised by your son. I've learned from the skilled and now I learn from the best," I answered, taking a water bottle somebody handed me.

"Okay have it your way. Lest go eat then we'll pick this up at ten. My daughter will escort you until you have the layout of the mansion in your mind. After all, it's been 10 years since I've had the pleasure of your company."

After breakfast, General Larsen was true to his word and we went back to training. He added running and worked with me personally. We skipped lunch and it was nightfall before he stopped me for dinner.

After dinner, we went back outside, pulled on face masks and loaded up for stealth training aka. Night Paintball Wars. He had 30 of his agents come out and we went at it. I got most of the agents but I got hit several times and stopped when one paintball hit my chest, signaling a fatal kill.

The first couple weeks I failed, receiving a fatal shot near the end, but I started improving and he started pulling more agents out to work with me. I stayed there about 7 weeks, training hard and drilling the code into my mind so I didn't fail again. At the end of that 7th week, General Larsen finally told me that I passed.


	4. CODES & MISSIONS

"Agent Warren is back!" the guard called inside the house and Captain Larsen came out along with all the agents except the twins.

"Kirstin, you look thinner, have you been eating?" Captain Larsen growled.

"Yes sir, even ask General Larsen. It is the 7 weeks of training with no stop," I spoke grabbing my two bags out of the trunk as the general got out of the limo.

"She's a silent killer; it confuses me that she failed her mission before you sent her to me. She made no sound what so ever while training. If she is the same for you, then how and why did she fail?" General Larsen looked at me.

"Kirstin, is there something you're not telling us?" Captain Larsen growled as the other agents quickly dispersed.

"Captain Larsen, as I have discussed with both you and the General, my emotions got in the way. I am female and we have mood swings once a month. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," I spoke coldly, picking up my bags and walked inside.

In my room, I put my bags in the closet and put everything away. When I came out, I saw a long but narrow box on my cot that wasn't there when I had entered. I ignored it and went into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"Agent Thane, Agent Toran, welcome back," the guard, Borris, spoke as we got out of the Chrysler.

"Hello Borris, any news since we left?" Brandon asked as we pulled our bags out of the trunk. "I hope there is, we've been gone two months."

"The icicle, Agent Warren, came back a week ago. She acted so cold towards everyone and I haven't seen her smile once since her return from training with the general…" he lowered his voice. "I wonder if something happened, all she does is train, eat and sleep. She only talks to the Cap when he speaks to her directly."

"Thank you Borris," I spoke and we walked inside.

"Was this something she feared in training with him?" Brandon whispered as we put our bags in our room.

"I don't know, we need to talk to her soon. Let's go talk to the Cap and see if he'll tell us anything new about her since her return," I whispered as we walked to the library.

Agents greeted us cheerfully but I noticed that all of them looked sad. My brows furrowed as I noticed this sadness in every single agent we passed. At the library, we entered and I saw Kirstin standing in front of the desk. She didn't even flinch or move when we closed the door.

"Agent Thane, Agent Toran, welcome back," Captain Larsen smiled, getting up from his desk. He walked past Kirstin who still didn't move and greeted us.

"Sorry sir, we should have knocked, we didn't realize you'd be busy," Brandon stammered, lowering his head in shame.

"Your fine, Agent Warren, you are dismissed, we'll finish up after the evening meal."

"Yes sir," Kirstin spoke and walked past us, only her eyes moved and rested on me for a second before she left the library completely.

"Sir, what's wrong with her?" Brandon whispered sadly.

"I think the General went a little overboard with her training, but it makes no sense. Father gave me every single report of her training and he only did what I asked. She's like a robot, only doing the motions. I'm worried because this is the opposite behavior that she usually has," Captain Larson spoke quietly.

"Is there anything that we can do?" I asked.

"Yes… This is only something that the two of you can do since you're the closest to her. This may be unprofessional but it is needed. She needs a vacation away from Russia. I want both of you to go with her, take her to Hawaii until she's back to normal. I don't care how long it takes."

"Very well sir."

"No weapons, no bags. I'll give you money for everything, you can buy clothes there."

"Okay, when do you want us to leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, after lunch. I'll tell Kirstin tonight after dinner. Go cleanup, dinner should be served within the hour."

We nodded and left.

* * *

I entered the library but Captain Larsen wasn't in sight. I looked around and saw that his papers were on his desk so he wasn't far away. I heard the clinking of utensils on glass and looked around again.

"Sir?" I called.

"Up on the second level, Kirstin," Captain Larsen looked over the railing. I climbed up the rope and jumped over the railing and stood at attention. "Relax Kirstin, we have a problem."

"Sir?" I asked sitting down.

"What has happened to you? You used to be happy and smiled all the time. You used to complain about training and now you do it silently ever single hour of the day. What happened while you were with my father?"

"Sir, General Larsen trained me like you ordered. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So what happened to you? You never used to be heartless," he growled looking at me.

"Sir, I almost lost Tommy once due to my fucking heart, I can't do that again…" I froze at what just left my mouth.

"What?" Captain Larsen gasped as he caught on.

I clamped my mouth shut and stood up at attention to lock everything away. I stared across the area and glared at the books. Captain Larsen stood and looked down at me.

"Is this what you meant by going against the code?"

I looked up at him and nodded once.

"So why did you become cold?"

"In order to complete missions without fail," I answered.

SLAP!

I flinched as his hand connected with my face and I forced myself to remain still. I would take a beating from him, I couldn't attack him anyway. I felt the heat of the impact and felt a sudden cold wetness fall down my cheeks then I realized that I was crying.

"Kirstin," his voice softened, "I cannot see you like this… this cold heartless… robot. I think of you as my daughter, Kirstin, since I've raised you your whole life. Hang the code of the Assassins for all I care, I never want to see you become heartless like this.

"You are good at hiding emotions and locking them away during missions, I don't worry about that. It's the fact that you are hiding amongst your friends and family that I worry. You and the twins are leaving Russia for some vacation time. You are leaving tomorrow to Hawaii. No bags, no weapons. Tommy will have money that I'll provide so you can pay for your expenses and clothes."

"But sir…!"

"No buts, Kirstin, you need a break and so do they. I'm sending you together so you can have fun and relax," he spoke firmly, ending the conversation.

I sighed and leaned against the railing and looked at the floor while drying my face.

"Get some sleep. If I have to ban you from your night training, I will." I laughed and looked up at him as he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. I blinked in surprise but wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry I hit you, Kirstin, you quoting the book perfectly kind of infuriated me," he whispered softly.

"I understand sir," I whispered pulling away.

"Don't call me as such. I consider you my daughter, would honor me by thinking of me as your father since you have no family?" he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed and pulled me off him. I giggled as I jumped over the edge and grabbed the rope and repelled down. I hurried to the door and then stopped and looked up at him.

"Goodnight, daddy," I smiled then left.


	5. MISSION FILE REPORTS

I walked down the hall, my smile faint and agents past and I saw them smiling. I shook my head and headed towards the sleeping quarters and when I reached my door, I heard a commotion down the hall. I frowned and found myself outside the twin's room. I listened for a few minutes to the scuffling and curses. After I heard something glass shatter, I entered the room and saw the twins wrestling over broken fragments of a flower vase.

I ran forward and punched both of them in the face. They froze for a second and that was all I needed. I grabbed Brandon, who was lighter than Tommy and threw him towards the bed then jumped onto Tommy's back and got him in to a head lock. Tommy tried to get up but I kicked his leg, keeping him down.

"Kirstin?" Brandon's voice was gruff with pain as he got unsteadily to his feet.

Tommy froze and I jumped off of him.

"Mind telling me why you two were at each other's throats like a pack of rabid dogs?" I growled, crossing my arms across my chest. They were bleeding some from getting dragged across the glass from Tommy struggling.

"We had a disagreement…"

"Don't lie to me Brandon, you always sucked at it," I growled. "You two seriously do need a vacation. You are too stressed here."

"Did the Cap talk to you yet?" Tommy stood and straightened his shirt.

"Yes… Daddy practically banned me from my training tonight," I pouted.

"Daddy?" Brandon blinked.

"Did you know that I've been here my whole life?" I asked. "He found me on his doorstep, days after I was born. Come on, both of you need to report to him about this fight."

They sulked and followed me down the hall to the library. Agents gawked, seeing us all bloodied but we ignored them. At the library, I knocked then entered.

"Daddy the twins got into a fight," I spoke as soon as I saw him at his desk.

"Boys, care to explain?" Captain Larsen stood up and walked towards us and I stood beside him. Captain Larsen noticed my arms and lifted them and examined them. Then he turned to glare at the two, now cowering, twins.

"Tommy wanted to bring weapons along so we could stay in shape and I told him that we must obey your orders, Cap. He tackled me and then we fought for a few minutes before Agent Warren came in and broke it up," Brandon explained while Tommy stared out the window.

"And why are you three all cut up, you use a weapon or something?"

"No, a vase broke and we didn't pay attention and were wrestling in it. Agent Warren had Tommy in a headlock and while he was trying to get her off, her arms scraped across the glass."

"Do you two need separate rooms from now on or should I just put Kirstin in there to keep you both in line since that 's how your sleeping arrangements will be at the hotel since I could only get on room."

"Cap?" Brandon cried as Tommy looked at him surprised.

"I could only reserve on room but there are two beds and a couch. You are all responsible adults, nothing will happen," he smiled.

"Sir this is highly inappropriate," Tommy spoke professionally.

"If you don't like it, you can sleep outside," I smirked as Captain Larsen laughed. "I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning."

"Night Agent Warren, Tommy and Brandon spoke.

"Night boys, night daddy," I called and left.

* * *

"Night Cap."

"Tommy, I need to speak with you. Night Brandon," Captain Larsen spoke.

Brandon gave me a sympathetic look as he left the library. I stood at attention and watched Captain Larsen. He seemed to be struggling to find words. He growled then went to his desk and picked up a file and handed it to me.

"Read it."

I opened the file and looked through it:

**_"We went to Sertolovo to watch the Aurora Mafia's boss, Anton Tsymbaler, since we had leads that at night he would wander out in the forests alone. We studied his daily moves for a few weeks, gaining what intell we could. Then one night we saw him sneak away from his house and we followed and hid behind trees and listened to him as he muttered to himself about plans to take over Russia. I had shuffled a bit because my leg was in an awkward position and almost tripped. Agent Thane caught me but Anton heard us and threw a dagger. It caught me in the side and I cried out. Then he came and Agent Thane took the attacks as he attacked him back and finally got his own dagger into Anton's neck, killing him. I carried him as best I could to the car then drove back to the embassy."_**

**_"I left details out of the report. The real reason I failed and we were attacked was… because I went against the code you raised me by, I let my emotions get to me. I heard some things and it raised my emotions. I haven't eaten because I knew I'd have to face Tommy and I'm sure he blames me for his injuries…"_**

**_"Captain Larsen, as I have discussed with both you and the General, my emotions got in the way. I am female and we have mood swings once a month. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." _**

**_"Sir, I almost lost Tommy once due to my fucking heart, I can't do that again…"_**

I looked up at Captain Larsen, surprised.

"Those are things she said. No one sugarcoated it or changed it; it's all quoted directly from her own mouth. She cares for you Tommy, don't screw it up."

"Sir, this is not allowed…"

"Tommy, be quiet and listen. I may not be Kirstin's father by blood or any legal way, but I still consider her mine and I want her to be happy. She became cold because of these emotions, thinking that it wasn't okay to feel that way. I know I say that relationships are highly discouraged but I don't stop them. As long as you can still be professional on the job, I won't mind. Just don't hurt her," he smiled.

"Sir…"

"Tommy, don't screw this up if you feel anything for her. Do you?"

"May I be frank and have this stay off the record, sir?" I spoke hesitantly.

"Does it have anything to do with this mission report?"

"Yes sir, but please don't record this…" Captain Larsen nodded. "There is a small quirk in the report. She said that she shuffled and Anton heard it, that's not true. She did almost trip but when I caught her, our lips met. It was accidental for all purposes but she made surprised whimper and since we were in that position, I kissed her again, trying to silence it but Anton heard the whimper. That's when he threw the dagger that sliced her side."

"My my…" Captain Larsen chuckled and grabbed the file from me and sat at his desk. "I won't record it because it doesn't need to be mentioned, but I don't want to hear of something like that again while on a mission, you hear me?"

"Yes sir," I bowed, relieved.

He turned his chair around to face the windows then laughed. "I believe my dear little girl has obeyed me. Tommy be a gentlemen and go extract Kirstin from the pool house. I'm really going to need to change those locks and not tell her the codes. She trains far too much."

"Very well, good night Cap," I spoke then left the library.


	6. CHILDISH GAMES

I walked out of the mansion and headed across the courtyard and to the pool house. I entered quietly and snuck behind the random mirrors placed in the room. I looked around one mirror and saw Kirstin swimming laps in the pool, her scratches just thin pink lines.

"I thought the Cap banned you from training," I called, stepping out from my hiding place.

She stopped swimming and froze. She looked over her shoulder and saw me standing there. Her long hair was braided and hung limply, the volume of her waves gone. She wore a black one piece suit and I saw that she had a couple piercings in her ears. Two in the lobes were everyone gets one and then a diamond stud in the top corner of her left ear.

"How did you know I was out here? Are you following me Agent Thane?" she growled, not moving in the water.

"I was talking to the Cap in the library and he saw you come in here. He asked me to _'extract Kirstin from the pool house,'_ " I quoted.

She smirked and swam to the middle of the pool. "So come extract me. Besides I'm not training. I love the water and I wanted to relax."

"Did you really mean it?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"What?" she froze confused.

"What you said. Did you really mean that you couldn't lose me again?"

"What are you talking about?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Captain Larsen had me read your report about the Aurora mission. Every time you said something new, he updated the file. The last comment as I recall said, _'__Sir, I almost lost Tommy once due to my fucking heart, I can't do that again.'_ Did you really mean it?"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No Kirstin, I'd never do that to you, I care about you too much," I smiled softly. "Now will you come out quietly or do I have to come in there?"

Her smile came to her eyes as she crossed her arms, not moving.

_'I care about you too much.'_ His words ran into my mind as I smiled and stayed planted in the center of the pool. I shouldn't have taunted him but the timing was too perfect at that moment. If he was ordered to read my file, then daddy knew something was up but didn't want to crush it.

Tommy kicked off his shoes and socks as he pulled off his shirt and I studied his chest. I had seen him in his swim shorts but I had never gotten to see him strip down before. I watched the way his muscles moved as his arms pulled his shirt over his head. As he started to unbuckle his belt I froze.

_'Does he have swim shorts on underneath? No, nobody does that… I'll be seeing him in his underwear. Maybe I shouldn't have taunted him; I should have just come out.'_

He pulled off his pants and dived into the water. I squeaked as I saw him swim under the water towards me and swam to the edge and got out. He followed and I jumped into the 15 foot deep end and he jumped in right above me, forcing me to go down. I tried to swim away, but his arms came around my waist and pulled me to him.

He turned me around so I was facing him and I saw that he was just playing with me. He pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine, giving me his oxygen. I pulled back and kneed him in the stomach and propelled to the surface and got back out. He got out as well and we were by his pile of clothes. Then we froze as we heard someone punching in the com to the pool house.

He grabbed his clothes then pulled me with him, into the communal locker rooms. He quietly put his stuff in one of the unlocked lockers and kept pulling me with him. The person entered the locker rooms and I almost made a noise but Tommy covered my mouth with his hand and he pulled me into a corner and I found myself being pulled into darkness.

"Why are we running?" I hissed as Tommy closed the closet door.

"I want to have my fun," he breathed. "Now be quiet or we'll be discovered."

I closed my mouth and we listened to what was going on outside the closet.

"Hey Kelsey, why is the floor wet?" a female voice called.

"Maybe the Janitor came in because the trail leads to the supply closet. He must have not been very careful in putting the mop away," Kelsey laughed. "Too bad Kirstin was put on lock down or she could be here with us. Larisa, Klara, Elena, Sofia, let's go and get in the water. "

"All the female agents…" I hissed.

"Hey Klara, why is Kirstin on lock down?" Sofia called.

"She was training too much so the Cap banned her training. Apparently, she and the twins are going on an assignment to Hawaii and no one knows when they'll be back," Klara replied.

"Jealous! Even if it is a mission, I've dreamed of going to the islands," Elena growled as their voices became faint then I heard a splash.

"I can't believe that they thought the janitor was just messy…" Tommy breathed in my ear.

"They're all blondes, what do you expect?" I laughed then shivered as water hit my shoulder and rolled down my arm.

I closed my eyes and felt Tommy's body inches from mine. His arms were on either side of my head and his head was just to my left. I moved my hands forward and came in contact with his stomach.

"Kirstin!" he growled.

"Sorry," I muttered, dropping my hands to my side. "How long do we have to stay in here? This closet is small."

"I don't want to take any chances in one of them coming into the locker room while we try to escape out the back door, we wait for them to leave," he whispered, taking a deep breath.

"So why did daddy have you read my mission report?"

"He wants me to know why you were acting like a cold-hard bi…"

"Don't even finish that statement, all I have to do is bring my knee up," I hissed.

"Sorry… He told me that if I feel something for you, that I shouldn't screw it up and if something does happen between us, then it's okay as long as we stay professional on missions."

"Really?" I growled.

"Yes, he wants you to be happy. You're the daughter he's never had," he whispered softly in my ear then I felt his lips press against my neck, right behind my ear. "Do you feel something for me?"

"Tommy, do…"

"Girls, it is past training time, get back to your rooms!" I heard Captain Larsen's voice echo through the pool area and the girls squeaked and I heard splashing and giggling. They scrambled and slipped on their way into the bathroom then their voices faded and the pool door closed. "Tommy Kirstin come out, I know you're in here somewhere."

I pushed Tommy aside and left the closet. Captain Larsen was leaning against the wall near the lockers. I opened the locker that Tommy had shoved his stuff into and grabbed his pants and went back to the closet and tossed them to him then grabbed my towel and walked back out to Captain Larsen.

"Kirstin, I told you no training," he scolded.

"I wasn't, I was relaxing then your boy here comes in and decides he's going to pull me out of the water and stripped down to practically nothing to come after me. Then when those girls came in, he decides to shove me into a closet," I smirked.

Tommy came out but didn't say anything as he buckled his pants. He grabbed the rest of his clothing and pulled on his shirt then stuffed his socks in his shoes and waited. I wrapped my towel around my waist then grabbed my flip-flops and slid them on.

"Tommy, I'm surprised that you have nothing to say," Captain Larsen spoke.

"There's nothing to say, Agent Warren said it all," he spoke, his face showing nothing. "You did tell me to extract her from the pool house and I was only following orders."

I giggled as I followed Captain Larsen out and Tommy followed close behind. We walked inside and everyone was in their rooms already. Captain Larsen escorted us to our rooms and practically tossed Tommy into his room then came into my room with me.

"Kirstin, did he do anything to you?" he spoke as I carried my towel to my bathroom and hung it up.

"Besides deciding to tease me and play tag for a bit before the agents decided to come in? No sir," I smiled.

"Okay, I hope you're not hiding something…"

"I really wish you didn't show him my file," I muttered, pulling my hair out of its braid. "He practically quoted it and it sounded like he was trying to blackmail me, but most likely just teasing me."

"Okay, if you're fine then I'll leave you to get some sleep. No more sneaking out please. You're leaving tomorrow for a vacation that many want."

"You mean a 'mission?' " I emphasized.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Get some sleep Kirstin."

"Night daddy," I smiled, hugging him.

"Night and you're getting me all wet," he whined playfully. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast. No training."

"I got it," I smiled and pushed him towards the door.


	7. STOP & STARE

The next morning I woke up late and just laid in bed. I looked out my slightly open window and the sun was already up. Finally, I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, bra, thong, and a tank top before walking into my bathroom. I grabbed my brush and worked on detangling my hair then I pulled on black shirt and a pair of black flats and left my room.

"Agent warren?" a voice came from behind me that sounded confused and I turned to look at who spoke. Brandon came out of his room and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, I never set my alarm. How about you?"

"Nah, me and Tommy have been waked for a few hours," he smiled as Tommy came out of the room.

"Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No, but I wonder if the kitchens are still serving breakfast, it is ten o'clock."

"Kirstin, your hair is longer than I thought," Captain Larsen appeared next to us. "As to answer your question Brandon, go to the kitchens and tell the chef I sent you and they'll get you something."

We nodded and headed down the hall.

"What are you three agents doing in here?" Chef Leviah growled.

"Cap told us to come, we have a mission to head out for this afternoon and he let us sleep in," I spoke, crossing my arms.

"Agent Warren, many agents come in and I hear that excuse all the time."

I shrugged. "Fine, I'll go tell him that you refused to make us breakfast when he told us to come down. Come on boys…"

"Wait!" I turned to look over my shoulder at him. "Alright I give, usually the other agents don't even think about going to the captain. What do you want?"

"Eggs, sausage, buttered toast and a glass of orange juice," I smirked and the twins nodded in agreement. Chef Leviah nodded and went back into the cooking area as we sat down at a table.

"Sly talker," Brandon laughed.

"I only spoke the truth. I would have gone to daddy."

"The Captain is right, your hair is longer. It's been a long time since we've actually seen it down," Tommy spoke tugging on a strand.

"I stopped cutting it," I shrugged, slapping his hand away.

"I like it," Brandon smiled as the food came.

We dug in and talked throughout the whole thing. We were laughing and sharing past fun moments or embarrassing moments with each other. We kept talking even after Leviah had taken our dishes away.

"Hey Tommy, last night when you came back, why were you wet? From what I saw, only your pants were wet." Brandon asked as he got up to refill his water.

I laughed when Tommy stiffened in his seat. "Tommy got it rough in the pool house. He thought he could pull me out and I pulled him in," I lied and Tommy sighed softly.

"Nice, to think that he'd be able to beat you in any game," Brandon laughed and I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I…um…I was going to go get ready. We'll be leaving soon," I spoke quietly as I headed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Did I say something wrong? She seemed to be struggling to stay calm," I frowned as I looked at Tommy.

"How should I know, but she is right. We'll be leaving at 1 o'clock. The plane will be leaving at three and we have to get through security," Tommy spoke as he stood.

I sighed and followed him to our room on our beds were blue jeans and polo shirts, Tommy's was blue and mine was green. We smiled, glad that we got to wear something that had color and started to get ready.

It was one and we were outside, waiting for Kirstin to show up. In the car, was three water bottles and that was it. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as Tommy paced back and forth in front of the car.

"Tommy relax," Captain Larsen came out.

"Sir, we should be leaving already," Tommy spoke, professionally. "Kirstin has been getting ready since 11:00."

"Can you blame a girl for wanting to shower?" Kristin called as she walked down the steps. She was wearing a purple strapless cotton dress that practically molded against her body and ended right above her knees and white flats. She had a black purse over one shoulder. Her hair was pinned up and a few strands were curled and hanging down over one shoulder. A white lotus was pinned close to the top of her head.

Tommy froze and his mouth was slightly open as he stared at her. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't even blinking as she walked closer. I walked to him and punched him in the arm and he looked at me.

"Get it together," I hissed.

* * *

Tommy got into the front seat and Brandon slid into the back. Daddy helped me into the passenger seat then handed me a manila envelope. Then he closed the door as Tommy started the car and I rolled down the window.

"In that envelop is your passports, credit cards and plane tickets. Have fun and stay safe," he smiled then walked back to the house.

Tommy drove through the gate and we were on our way. "Brandon get some sleep, you barely slept last night," Tommy ordered.

"Alright bro," Brandon sighed and stretched out across the backseats. Soon he was snoring softly.

I sighed and fixed the top to make sure that it was staying in place.

"It's different…seeing you in a dress," Tommy cleared his throat.

I looked at him and saw a light blush on his cheeks. I let my hands fall back to my lap and slid the envelop into my purse. I smiled slightly and looked out the window.

"It is definitely different since I'm so used to uniform day in and day out. Well at least daddy didn't buy me heels."

Tommy laughed and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "About last night… we need to talk…"

"Not now," I whispered, as I turned in my seat to look at Brandon. "You suck at pretending to be asleep Brandon."

Brandon opened his eyes and looked at me. "How'd you guess?"

"I didn't guess, you stopped snoring and breathing. It was so obvious."

"Brandon," Tommy growled warningly.

"Leave him be, he's harmless," I spoke as I turned back around as we saw the airport in view. "Daddy said that Agent Lee was returning today so we can just pull up to the doors and exchange. There he is."

A man in a black suit stood on the edge with a black duffle bag at his feet. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a pair of aviators on. Tommy pulled up to the curb in front of him and got out. I opened my door and agent Lee helped me out.

"Agent Warren, you look spectacular," he smiled.

"Thank you Agent Lee," I smiled.

"Good luck on your next mission," Agent Lee spoke as he got into the car and drove off.


	8. PLANES & MEMORIES

We walked into the airport and still had an hour until our plane left since we got through security fast because we didn't have any bags wit us. We walked around the airport and picked up some food to eat before we finally got onto our plane. We finally headed towards the terminal and showed the security our tickets and boarded the plane and a stewardess led us to our seats in first class. My seat was right next to the window and Tommy was next to me while Brandon's seat was a few rows back. I felt like it was a convenience or punishment. Eventually we were in the air.

"Kirstin, are you okay?" Tommy asked as I looked at the two credit cards in my lap.

"Why do you trust me so much?" I whispered as I looked up at him.

"Kirstin, you really have to ask that? We've worked together for six years and have seen each other at our strongest and weakest moments. I don't want that to change. The captain trusts us to stay on the same team and I don't want to loose you." He whispered as his hand slid down and rested on top of mine. I slid the credit cards into his hand so he put them in his pocket. "Can we talk now?"

"It would be best if we wait until we know Brandon isn't trying to listen. He tends to try to eavesdrop when you bring up mission-related subjects," I spoke as I looked past Tommy. "Brandon you act like such a child."

"Damn, you're too vigilant," Brandon muttered as he came into view and sat down on the floor in front of us.

"It is what I get for being trained from birth," I smirked, "but Brandon, I am tired of finding you eavesdropping on our conversations."

"I can't help it, Kirstin, I'm so used to knowing what Tommy does, besides missions with you," Tommy pouted.

"Most conversations are mission related, Brandon," Tommy growled. "Go back to your seat and stay there."

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Brandon frowned.

"Brandon," Tommy spoke warningly, "just go. We're trying to talk about issues on a previous mission."

"Nice thinking," I whispered as Brandon went back to his seat and I closed my eyes.

"When can we talk about…?"

"Soon," Kirstin whispered before she yawned. She face relaxed of all the tension she carried and slumped back against the seat. It was the calmest I had ever seen her; even on missions, she had always been still alert when she slept.

* * *

"Tommy…" Brandon came back but froze when he saw Kirstin asleep. "How long has she been out?"

"Only a couple minutes, what did you need?" I looked up at him.

"Why did we agree to this vacation?"

"We need it almost as much as Kirstin. On a normal day, I wouldn't have hit you and look at the fight we had the other day. Be glad that we're even getting this trip."

"What are we going to do with her? Our mission is to make her go back to herself and she's already warming up from the minute we left."

"We'll take advantage of this trip. We'll come back to Russia when all of us are ready," I spoke and Brandon nodded before he looked past me.

"She's so peaceful…" I heard her shift next to me and felt her head fall onto my arm. "She's out cold. Wouldn't she have woken up to that movement?"

"Yes, but I think that for once, she is actually asleep. I don't think she actually slept until her training was banned," I frowned as Kirstin shifted and curled up in a ball on the seat, flashing some thigh as she slept.

"Ma'am, do you have a blanket?" Brandon asked a passing stewardess, and she nodded and went to go get one. "What has Kirstin done before now if she doesn't usually sleep?"

"I think she did a form of meditation," I sighed as the stewardess came back and handed Brandon the blanket and he draped it over Kirstin's small form. "It's weird seeing her in purple."

"Dude, it's weird that she's wearing a dress," Brandon snorted. "Well, I'm going to go back and get some sleep since the plane won't land for about five more hours. You should try to sleep to Tommy; I know you didn't sleep well last night."

"Alright," I nodded my head and he walked back to his seat. I looked down at Kirstin and noticed the edge of two scars at the back edge of her dress. I pulled the blanket back over her shoulders but slid my hand under the blanket and touched the edge of those two scars.

* * *

"_Hey Tommy, guess what?!" Kirstin exclaimed as she came back into the hotel room. It was their first mission where they didn't have a supervising assassin with them. "Today's my 15__th__ birthday!"_

"_Happy birthday, Kirst, but we need to focus on the mission," Tommy spoke as he put his browning into his shoulder rig. "The cap is relying on us to get this mission done and we cannot afford any mistakes since there is no one else to back us up."_

"_Okay," Kirstin sighed as she slid her guns into her thigh holster and pulled on her trench coat to hide the two browning._

"_We'll celebrate when we get back to the Embassy. Perk up," Tommy spoke as he walked to her and flicked her nose._

_It was their first actually assassination mission. The man was Cuban and a specialist in torturing his prisoners to get the information he wanted. Tommy and Kirstin snuck through the mansion corridors; Kirstin watching their back while Tommy watched their front. The creak of a floorboard made the two teenagers flinch and both turned towards the sounds._

"_I'm surprised at you two, you're not very quiet," the man laughed as he held a whip in one hand and a medieval style sword in the other. "My question though is why are you trespassing on my land?"_

"_Tommy, what do we do?" Kirstin whispered. _

"_Keep calm, Kirst," Tommy whispered back as he adjusted his grip around the gun. "Alejandro Anderson, you are breaking laws at what you do within your home."_

"_It's my home, it's my business," the man smirked as he flicked the whip slightly. "I suggest you two leave before I am forced to take measures because you are trespassing"_

"_I don't think so," Kirstin muttered and brought both guns up and pulled the triggers, hitting the man in the chest._

"_You little vixen," the man laughed and snapped his whip at her, making her cry out._

"_Kirstin!" Tommy spoke surprised as she fell to her knees, blood rolling down her left hand._

"_I'm okay," she spoke, her voice strained as she got back to her feet. "Why isn't he dead? I shot him in the chest."_

"_I don't die as easily as you children," the man laughed and snapped his whip again. _

_Tommy pulled Kirstin with him and they dodged the whip before firing their guns again. There was another crack of a whip and Kirstin screamed and fell to the ground as there was another crack of a whip. Tommy turned around and saw another man behind them, smiling as he held two whips. Tommy picked up one of Kirstin's guns and shot at both men, emptying the clips to finally kill the two men. _

_As soon as both men finally stopped moving, Tommy knelt next to Kirstin. He saw a pool of blood starting to form under her as she laid on her stomach, her face turned towards Tommy and she was unconscious. He looked at her back and saw that her trench coat had been torn and there were gashes across her back._

"_Shit," Tommy growled as he rolled her over and pulled her into his arms and ran out of the mansion. _

_He entered the garage and laid Kirstin in the back seat of one of the cars and hotwired the car. As he sped through the streets, he called the team that was waiting to clean up the mess Tommy and Kirstin had made, and told them of what happened. As soon as he pulled up to the apartment, two men came out and pulled Kirstin out of the back and they ran inside to get her patched up._

"_What happened to her?" one of the men asked as they laid her stomach first on the bed and cut off her clothes to see the wounds._

"_Alejandro had someone else there and both of them had whips. It took a full clip each to take them out," Tommy spoke as the two men started bandaging Kirstin's back._

"_Well with these injuries, she'll be out for a couple days. You won't be able to head back to Russia for at least a week."_

"_Damn," Tommy muttered as he sat down on the couch._

"_Well for rookies, you two did pretty well. None of us knew he had an accomplice. At least you were able to take out the targets. These wounds will scar but they will not threaten her life. She'll be fine."_

_-Two Weeks Later-_

"_Tommy, where are we going?" Kirstin frowned as Tommy drove the car out of the embassy._

"_I promised that we would celebrate your birthday," Tommy smiled at her. "You are still on medical leave and I thought you would like to get out for a bit to stretch your legs, if you get what I mean. How's your back?"_

"_It still hurts but Dr. Kent has me on medication," Kirstin sighed as she poked the purse she had in her lap._

"_Well, heal up fast," Tommy smiled and she laughed at him. _

"_You were never good with patience," Kirstin smiled as she shook her head._

"_Happy late birthday Kirst," Tommy laughed as they pulled up to the restaurant._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be starting our descent. Please return your seats and trays to their upright positions and fasten your seat belts. Thank you," the pilot spoke over the intercom.

Tommy looked at Kirstin and saw that she was still sleeping. He shook her a few times before she finally stirred and opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, taking the blanket with her, and began to rub her eyes to try to fully wake up. After a couple minutes, she turned and looked at him.

"We're landing soon so you need to be awake," Tommy spoke calmly and she nodded.

"How long have I been out?"

"About three hours." She nodded again and straightened up in her seat and lowered her feet to the floor and fixed her dress. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes it was nice," she smiled.


	9. COMFORTS & CONFESSIONS

The three agents walked off the plane and smiled as they looked around. It was brighter than Russia, but a lot more beautiful and a lot more color. Tommy touched Kirstin's shoulder and steered her into the airport, while Brandon followed. Once they were inside, Brandon walked off to call for a cab while Tommy and Kirstin leaned against the wall. After a few minutes of waiting, Kirstin shifted and leaned against Tommy's shoulder.

"Are you okay Kirstin?" Tommy asked and she nodded slightly.

"I'm just tired," she whispered back before yawning slightly.

"Well as soon as we get to the hotel, you can rest. Tomorrow we'll talk about what we're going to do."

"The cab will be here any second," Brandon spoke as he came back. "Kirstin, you really are tired, aren't you?"

"I haven't trained all in the past 36 hours," Kirstin sighed as she straightened up. She took a step but swayed and started to fall if Brandon hadn't caught her. "Thanks…"

"Pick her up Brandon, she's dead on her feet," Tommy spoke calmly.

"Hey Kirstin, with your hair down, you look a lot younger than 18."

"Shut up," Kirstin muttered as her eyes closed again.

In the cab, Brandon kept Kirstin in his lap while Tommy got in and sat next to him. Kirstin was already out cold, she didn't even stir when they had gotten into the car. Tommy gave the cab driver directions to the hotel and they were on their way.

At the hotel, Tommy jumped out and pulled Kirstin out of Brandon's arm so he could get out. Brandon paid the driver then they walked inside the hotel. Brandon didn't miss Tommy's arms tightening slightly around Kirstin as he held her close in his arms, but decided to not say anything about it.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" a receptionist smiled as she got off the phone. "Is she alright?"

"She is just asleep," Tommy spoke calmly. "We have a reservation."

"Okay, what's your name?" she asked as she turned to her computer.

"Thomas Thane."

"Oh, you called a few days ago. Your room is on the second floor, room 110," she smiled as she handed Brandon the swipe card. "The elevator is to the left of the stairs."

"Thank you," I smiled then we walked to the elevator and went up to the second floor and to our room. "Brandon, hurry and open the door."

Brandon swiped the card then held the door open for Tommy, then entered the room after him. Tommy walked over to the bed that was closest to the window and laid Kirstin on the bed. I started to pull away but her hand shot out and grabbed my shirt as she rolled onto her side.

"Shit…" Tommy muttered.

"What?" Brandon came over and laughed quietly. "You think you'd wake her if you tried to make her release your shirt?"

"I don't know…" I looked down at Kirstin's face and saw a small upturn of her lips, but knew she was asleep. "Let's get some sleep."

Tommy laid down next to Kirstin on the bed and she shifted closer to him. Brandon frowned but grabbed a blanket and covered Kirstin before stepping back and sitting on the other bed. He watched his brother pull Kirstin closer to him and felt his chest tighten. He finally laid down and decided to get some sleep while he could.

Tommy lifted his head when he knew Brandon was a sleep and frowned as he looked over at him. He knew that his brother was jealous but didn't know what he could really do. Kirstin didn't like him that way and none of the other women cared about dating at all. He looked down at Kirstin when he felt her hand tighten in his shirt and saw a tear slide down her cheek as her smile disappeared and her eyes flashed back and forth under her eyelids. He laid back down and pulled her closer and started whispering random things into her ear to try and calm her.

When I woke up and felt extremely warm as I heard a heartbeat right next to my ear. I shifted my head slightly and realized that I was in Tommy's arms in a bed. One of his arms was around my waist while the other was behind his head as he laid on his side. I smiled and wanted to go back to sleep but needed to get up. I pushed Tommy back and he fell off the bed with a hard thud. I jumped off the bed and dashed into the bathroom as I heard Brandon stir in the other bed.

As soon as I was in the bathroom, I locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. My dress was slightly wrinkled but with it being cotton, it wasn't a problem. I stared at my hair for a few minutes and frowned before I started to pull the pins out to let my hair down. Once that was done, I turned on the shower and stripped down then got in.

I got out and saw one of three robs hanging on the back of the bathroom door. I grabbed the smallest one and pulled it on then towel dried my hair before getting dressed again and walking out into the bedroom to figure out why Tommy had been sleeping with me. I looked around and saw Brandon still sitting in his bed while Tommy was sitting on the couch.

"Mind telling me why I woke up to you wrapped around me Tommy?" I asked and saw his face turn slightly pink.

"You refused to let him go yesterday when he was laying you on the bed," Brandon spoke. "I'm gonna go down to the dinning room and eat."

"Kirstin?" I turned as soon as Brandon left and frowned, seeing the way he was looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I frowned at him.

"You cried in your sleep a little last night, as if you were having a bad dream," he spoke and I sighed, remembering the dream I had last night. I walked over to the balcony and opened the doors. "What did you dream about?"

"It's nothing," I whispered as I stared out at the ocean that was only a couple miles away.

"Kirst…"

"I don't want to talk about it," I spoke, trying to keep my voice normal but I heard it waver as my mind went back to the emotions.

I heard her voice waver and frowned as I looked at her. She had her back to me and I couldn't tell what she was feeling. I got up and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I heard her squeak in surprise and as soon as I turned her around to face me, I saw tears falling down her cheeks. I felt my heart lurch and I wrapped my arms around her and brought her against my body as I heard a whimper escape her lips. She buried her face in my shirt and I heard a sob.

"I can't… I can't do it…" she sobbed.

"Can't do what Kirstin," I whispered as I buried my face in her hair. "Talk to me hun, what is on your mind."

"I can't loose you…" Her body shook with the force of her sobs and she tightened her arms around my waist and I felt her hands grip my shirt. "I can't…"

"What was your dream about?"

"Somebody killed you…" She started sobbing even worse and I couldn't make out anything else she said.

"Shh, I'm right here Kirstin. I'm not going anywhere, but I need you to calm down before Brandon returns. We don't need to worry him about such things. I'm here Kirstin, and I will always protect you," I whispered into her hair as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in a firmer grip and slide one hand into her hair to hold her closer.

After a few minutes she finally started quieting down and she stopped shaking. She lifted her head to look at me and I saw that her eyes were slightly red from her crying. Her eyes showed that she was still freaked out from what she had dreamed about but her face was completely blank as I held her. I moved my hand out of her hair and dried her cheeks and kissed her brow.

"I will always be here for you Kirstin, don't forget that," I spoke gently and she smiled. "Shall we go shopping today and so we have clothes?"

"Sure," she giggled as she hugged me.

"Kirstin, can you anser the question I asked you in the pool house? Do you feel something for me?"

"Y...yes," she stammered and blushed slightly as she looked up at me. I smiled and kissed her full on the lips before we got interrupted.

"Tommy, open the door! I forgot to pick up the card," Brandon called through the door as he knocked on it.


End file.
